For the Best
by lifethatyouhate
Summary: Spencer starts to notice Sam now that she's grown up, while Sam's noticed somebody else already. A oneshot from Spencer's point of view.


Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters on it.

Author's Note: I always liked the idea of Spam because they're so similar- but I always feel like Sam would probably never see Spencer like that, and Spencer- even if he ever did get feelings for her- would never act on them. So here's my little spiel from Spencer's point of view.

It was Sam's eighteenth birthday- a day I had never put much thought into. To say I didn't care about her birthday was completely idiotic. I cared about Sam almost as much as I cared about Carly, I think- I had watched the girl grow up and get past awkward adolescence and become a beautiful woman. I had fed and housed the girl more than her own mother, probably.

I had bought her five pounds of beef jerky- not much, considering she could probably down that in a night, but I was also throwing the party for her at my house, due to Carly and Freddie's pleading, and I had already baked her the perfect cake- a chocolate cake that looked _exactly_ like an actual ham. When I had showed Carly, all she had done was squeal and leap up and down. "It's perfect!" she had shouted.

"A perfect cake for the perfect girl," I had nodded easily. Carly had seemed suspicious of that, but I passed it off as if it were normal- but inside my head I was screaming. _Why did you say that?_ I had demanded of myself.

Today, I was setting up party decorations- and Carly and Freddie were trying to track down Sam. They had _no _idea where she was- which was both odd and surprising.

A knock at the door surprised me, and I tumbled from my ladder, onto my brand new sculpture- Sticker War B. I ran to the door, fully prepared to be angry at whoever was there for causing me to ruin my brand new sculpture- but when I saw Sam's innocent smile in my doorway, all anger left me.

"Nice accessories," she snickered at the stickers stuck to my face, and I just grinned at her. "Come right on in, Sam," I said sarcastically as she walked in, sitting down on our couch. I sat next to her, watching as she looked all over the house, taking in every single party decoration she saw with inquisitive eyes.

"What's all the _décor_, for, Spence?" she asked, spinning her head dramatically to face me. I gave a quiet laugh- she was the _only_ person I let call me Spence. Of course, nobody else was as daring as her to so randomly give someone a nickname the day they met them, like she had to me. Sam was the type of person to give _everyone_ nicknames, though- I had to remind myself of that constantly.

I hesitated, trying to think up a good answer. "I'm working on a new sculpture," I lied. "I totally destroyed my Sticker War B, as you can tell- so I decided to create-," I paused dramatically before I shouted with a wide gesture around the room. "The Room of Décor!"

She seemed to buy it- I was the one who had created Merry Sniffmas, after all. She just grinned at me. "It looks pretty nice, Spence," she said, leaning back on the couch. I kept on staring at her, waiting for any moment's notice that would point to her being suspicious about her party.

Of course, I should be telling her that Carly and Freddie are looking for her- but I'd rather have her sitting next to me, looking so open, suddenly.

"You know, you guys have been really good to me the past few years. I've spent nearly all my time here- I've eaten all your food- I've destroyed quite a few things beating up poor ole' Fredward over the years," the way she said his name bothered me. Too fond- as it was always fond. As it had been since last year.

I just shrugged. "You're welcome here whenever, Sam. You know that," I said simply, grinning over at her. She returned the smile, but then hesitated, looking suddenly lost.

"You know, I'm _eighteen_, Spence. Me, Carly and Freddo are all heading off to college. I'm…" she broke off, and I looked at her in surprise.

"You're what?" I asked, setting my arm loosely around her shoulder. "I'm sort of…sc-," she started, but suddenly the door burst open.

Carly sighed as she walked in. "We can't find-," she started, but Freddie quickly shoved her back. "Sam, hey!" he screamed, leaping over to Sam. Carly got up quickly as Sam stared at Freddie in puzzlement as he grabbed her hand, pulling her up to her feet.

She grinned at him as Carly came and sat on the other side of me, and my arm fell roughly to the seat of the couch. "We're going to dinner together before we come back here to hang with Carly, remember?" he asked, dropping her hand to set his arm around her shoulder- but _he_ curled his hand tightly over her shoulder blade, grinning at her.

"Oh man, sorry Fredward," she laughed, shaking her head as she slipped her arm around his waist. Carly grinned at them both. "Now, don't you kids stay out too late! I expect you back here by six, Samantha!" she snickered, and Sam rolled her eyes, nodding her good bye to her friend.

She paused at the door, and Freddie stopped as well. He looked at her with obvious confusion as she grinned at me.

"Thanks for listening, Spence," she nodded over towards me, and I smiled at her, watching as she leaned her head onto Freddie's shoulder. Freddie rested his head on top of her's, grinning over at me.

I stared at her for a long time, and Carly turned to look at me, surprised I had even been talking to Sam. I looked at her for a moment, and her eyes were full of suspicion. Just that easily, I knew that Carly knew what I was feeling towards Sam- and I knew just as easily that Sam would never feel that way towards me.

"You're welcome, kiddo. You two better show up on time!" I called out, and Sam gave me another grin as she lifted her hand temporarily to wave before putting it back around Freddie, and I heard them laugh as they turned around the corner.

I stared at the closed door for a while, and Carly stood up with a sigh as she began to put up decorations again.

"It's for the best," she said simply, proving my assumption that she knew true. I looked back at her, and nodded.

"For the best."


End file.
